harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is an upcoming video game developed by Traveller's Tales, who have also made LEGO Star Wars, Indiana Jones 1 and 2 and Batman, and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is due for release June 29th, 2010 for the, Xbox 360, PC, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PS2 and Wii platforms. So far, Amazon.co.uk has only published the Wii version for pre-order, therefore this is likely to be the main console this game was created for. “We are creating' an open, wide-ranging experience within Hogwarts that is full of '' fun and ''''LEGO 'magic,”'' said Tom Stone, Managing Director, TT Games. “ is one of the most beloved and well-respected characters, and we look forward to bringing gamers a new way of interacting in the universe with the LEGO games’ great humour and exploration.” ''“is one of the world’s most popular and inspirational heroes, and will appeal to a generation of gamers who grew up immersed in the books and films, and also loved playing with LEGO toys,” ''said Samantha Ryan, Senior Vice President, Development and Production, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. ''“The game is geared for players to experience a good mix of puzzle solving gameplay with exploration and battle in some of the most beloved Harry Potter environments, plus a few other surprises.” '' An special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing the following features:Contents of Collector's Edition LEGO Harry Potter: Year 1 - 4 Game Revealed * ''Behind The Scenes of LEGO Harry Potter * Fun on the Set of Harry Potter * Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes Look at "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" * Exclusive set of 4 House Crest LEGO magnets * Free set of avatar clothes for the Xbox 360 Gameplay The game is based on the first four books of the Harry Potter series: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. As with the other LEGO games produced by Traveller's Tales the game will let players swap between a cast of characters including - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore and many more including Dobby & Fang. The player will attend lessons, cast spells, mix potions, fly on broomsticks and face the challenges Harry faces in his first four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The player will also have the ability to explore iconic settings including Hogwarts castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest and the village of Hogsmeade. Each character will have a different personality when flying on broomsticks. Harry is very skilful, but Ron is slower and Hermione only swings around. You can also do some tricks on the brooms, like barrel rolls. Differences from the films, books, and games ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *Albus Dumbledore does not use the Deluminator to take all the lights out. *The Animagus of the cat wasn't Minerva McGonagall but just a normal one. *Vernon Dursley's hair and moustache colour is brown, but in the film it's white. *Piers Polkiss is omitted. *The zoo scene is omitted. *Harry Potter did not return to the cupboard under the stairs after Vernon Dursley tore up the letter from Hogwarts. *The letters from Hogwarts come from more places in the Dursley home, such as the toaster and the washing machine. ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *Gilderoy Lockhart's wand does not get thrown out the window or been taken away. *Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk has a scarlet plume on his head. ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *Viktor Krum's hair has a flat top, but in the film his hair is shaved off. *Cedric Diggory does not get killed by Wormtail. *Hermione is clearly seen in the graveyard with Harry Potter. *The Dragon chase during the First Task will include a part inside Hogwarts. List of known playable characters , as depicted in the game]] The trio *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Filius Flitwick *Pomona Sprout *Rubeus Hagrid *Rolanda Hooch *Quirinus Quirrell *Gilderoy Lockhart *Remus Lupin *Alastor Moody Hogwarts students *Colin Creevey *Cedric Diggory *Neville Longbottom *Seamus Finnigan *Oliver Wood *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Alicia Spinnet Order of the Phoenix *Sirius Black *Lily Evans *James Potter Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and followers *Lord Voldemort *Tom Riddle - age 16 Wizarding World-related *Ollivander *Victor Krum *Fleur Delacour Creatures *Fang *Dobby *Hedwig *Mountain Troll List of known spells *A jinx (unknown if either Knockback Jinx or Disarming Charm) *Lumos *Wingardium Leviosa *Freezing Charm *Riddikulus *Patronus Charm Notes and references External links *videos.cheatcc.com/player.aspx?id=759 *www.eurogamer.net/articles/warner-confirms-lego-harry-potter_9 *www.magicisbuilding.com (Official Site)(Password for VIP Area is Lord Voldemort) fr:Lego Harry Potter Années 1 à 4 (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Out of universe